Impossible
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Sonny and Chad liking each other? That’s impossible…right? Set following Battle of the Network's Stars.


**Impossible**

**Summary: Sonny and Chad liking each other? That's impossible…right?**

**A/N: I do not own SWAC and I am pretty sure "Battle of the Network's Stars" is the best episode of Sonny ever!**

Chad Dylan Cooper stood in front of the mirror turning right, left, and every angle in between. He titled his chin up and stared intently (more so than usual) at his reflection. Ha! She had been wrong! He could hardly wait to go and gloat. Chad grabbed his hand-held mirror and ran down the hall to the So Random! lounge.

Sonny was sitting on the gaudy red couch watching something on TV.

"HA! I _knew _she was a wizard!" Sonny scoffed in the direction of the TV, "Little Miss Wizard pants and her magical wands and mcrearie tyreari and her magic talk!"

Chad couldn't help but let a smile escape her lips, "Um…Sonny?"

"Chad!" Sonny cried, her cheeks burned with embarrassment, "Um…sorry about that. It's just…Selena Gomez…she's on TV…on a wizard show."

"Uh-huh," Chad took a step back and held up his hands in defense, "Whatever you say Munroe. If you want to let loose and have a full-out mental spastic attack, that's perfectly fine with me."

Sonny glared daggers, "Is there a _reason _you're here, Chad?" She asked, spitting out his name as if it were a sour taste.

"Oh yeah, there is. Look!" He pointed at his eyes, "See!"

"See what?" Sonny asked, stepping closer and taking a better look, "What am I looking at here, Chad?"

"My eyes!"

"Good job, Chad! You know where your eyes are!" Sonny clapped sarcastically, "You know, most children learn that at the age of two but there is _nothing _wrong with a slow learner."

Chad blinked acrimoniously, "Are you finished?"

Sonny let out an exaggerated smile, "Oh I suppose. So remind me again why I am staring at your eyes?"

"Because I am Chad Dylan Cooper and my eyes have magnetic powers – especially on you Munroe."

"I beg to differ."

"Then don't stare so much at them."

"You asked me to!" Sonny was growing frustrated, "Which I still don't understand why."

"Because," Chad began to gloat – he grinned and popped the collar of his brown leather jacket, "You said that only _one _eyes was sparkly. Well, you're wrong Munroe – they _both _are! Check it out!"

"_That_'s what you came here for?" Sonny's jaw fell lax in feigned amusement, "Really, Chad?"

"Well, I just had to let you know that you were wrong. My eyes are both sparkly – not just one! So there!"

Sonny's eyes fell downcast as she smiled and shook her head, "You're unbelievable, you do know that, right?"

"Of course I am – I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"You know, all that ego is going to come back to bite you someday."

"Whatever, Sonny. C.D.C, out."

Sonny ran to the door, following him down the hall, "You know you have the lamest goodbye I have ever heard," she called after him.

"What?" Chad laughed in disbelief as he turned to stare at her in shock.

"It's true. It's very, very lame. I mean, C.D.C, out? Who says that?" Sonny bit her lower lip and let a smile creep around her teeth.

"Only the coolest person in the world – me!"

"Whatever, Chad," Sonny laughed, "But thanks for stopping by, even if it was to just show me your eyes."

"I figured you should be the first to know because you're the one that takes the most interest in them," Chad smirked, walking towards her.

"I do _not _take interest in your eyes!" Sonny's voice squeaked.

"Well you must because _you _said they were sparkly!"

"I said _one _was sparkly which means that I _obviously _didn't pay very good attention considering they _both _are."

"You still paid attention," Chad tilted his head to the side and locked his eyes with hers. He was the only one that could that – capture her eyes in such a way that made her not want him to ever let go.

"You paid attention to my hair," Sonny pointed out.

"Well, it's just so shiny, how couldn't I!"

There was an awkward pause and both blushed. Sonny finally painted in the silence by adding, "So how about that Selena girl, huh? Actually thinking we liked each other!"

Chad scoffed, "I know! What's that about?"

"Totally."

"She had _no _idea what she was talking about."

"Some wizard she is," Sonny sneered.

"Yeah – shows how much she knows," Chad rolled his eyes.

"Because that would just be ridiculous, right?" Sonny asked, "If we liked each other?"

"Oh _completely _ridiculous!"

"So ridiculous it'd be impossible!" She added.

"Very impossible."

"Totally impossible."

"Yeah, well I better get going," Chad jerked his head down the hall, "I have a scene to do."

"Well…good luck with it," Sonny blushed.

"Thank you."

Just as Chad was about to turn down the hall, Sonny stopped him, "Hey Chad!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe anything is possible?"

Chad paused for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, yeah I do."

"Me too," Sonny also nodded.

"See you around, Munroe."

"S.M, out!" Sonny grinned as Chad rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're pathetic, Munroe!"

"Hey, if I'm pathetic you are too!"

Chad chewed his lower lip, "You're insane, you know that?"

"But you love me," Sonny cooed before thinking about what she had just said.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Wait – were you serious?" Sonny asked. Chad only laughed and walked down the hall, "Chad – wait! Where you serious?"

He finally stopped, turned, and said, "Were _you_, Sonny? Where you _really_?"

Sonny's jaw fell open as she watched him turn down the hall.

"I hate you Chad Dylan Cooper!" She shouted in frustration.

"Liar!" Chad shouted back.

Sonny crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head in disbelief.

Chad, on the other hand, sauntered down the hall, a smile plastered on his face. He loved pushing her buttons but if there was one thing he loved more than making her mad, it was her.


End file.
